orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Alana Dwight
Alana Dwight is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary introduced in Season Four having been transfered to Litchfield due to MCC's expansion plans. She is portrayed by Shannon Esper. Personality Alana is seems to be a good person, but due to her naivety, she ends up in confusions and being victim of assaults and evil deeds of several inmates and prison officials. Alana does not think highly of herself. Physical Appearance Alana is a young caucasian woman, tall and slender with long brown hair. She is typically seen with a cast on her nose after being struck in the nose on several different occasions. She states that she has an oversized uvula, which causes her to snore very loudly. Biography Before Litchfield Alana's father shot himself when she was young, and two weeks later her mother overdosed. She found both bodies. She states that she went to, or was going to vetinary school in ("Gordons") Season Four Dwight and Hapakuka are introduced to Red and Piper as the new inmates. Dwight is stationed above Red, which she shows no annoyance to. At night, when Alana is asleep, Red finds out Dwight snores ridiculously. Red confronts Dwight on it, and she reveals she has a large uvula, Piper mentions how Larry Bloom used to snore, and she would place books under the mattress to angle his head, but Piper says that they didn't work. Dwight snores even still despite the chat. Red attaches cans to her back so she cannot sleep on her back causing her to snore, unfortunately, Dwight tries to roll over and finds it uncomfortable, and rolls of the bed and smacks her face on the ground, breaking her nose. Season Five Dwight is seen inside the rec room with Lee Dixon and other inmates as the riot begins, showing concern. ("Riot FOMO") Dwight breaks her nose two more times over the course of Season Five. She pulls open a door, which hits her in the face. While talking to Stratman through the door of the porta-potty, he slams the plastic of the door into her face because she won't stop talking and offers to sing to him while he's trapped inside by inmates. ("Tied to the Tracks") During the raid on the prison, Dwight is found by the guards hiding alongside two other inmates in the time machine in Laundry. She reveals that she often goes to sleep and snores when she gets nervous. She is then punched in the face by a guard, after the guard is told to not shoot the prisoners, and instead should use tazers or a mace, breaking her nose again.("Storm-y Weather") Season Six Alana has been moved to Litchfield Max following the events of Season 5, along with the other inmates who had a medical situation (including Alex Vause (broken arm) and Zirconia (broken leg) ("I'm the Talking Ass") When the C-Block inmates are cleaning the cheese room, Alana complains about the smell. When Madison wants revenge, Alana and the others are taken to the laundry room where Madison tells them to take a dump on D-blocks clean uniforms. It is assumed Alana is pressured into doing it, despite Alana stating the consequences of straining.("State of the Uterus") Alana goes to the radio host auditions. Luschek has already given the position to Cindy Hayes and Flaca however. When Cindy questions Alana's idea to use handpuppets for radio, Alana walks out, insulted, the same idea she used for Poussey's memorial. ("State of the Uterus") Alana is later seen talking to Zirconia about how she has lost her sense of smell. She claims her hearing has improved because of this. She then has an argument with Red about the phrase When live gives you lemons. Then thre three women spot Frieda Berlin in Florida, and Alana repeats the rumor she heard about Frieda starting a gang war in the eighties. Later out in the yard, Red is complaining about the unfairness of the situation to Alana and Irene. She's not happy she has to hang out with 'nobodies' like them. Neither woman takes offense to this. Red then tells them she thinks Frieda should suffer.("Gordons") Alana is een participating in Joel Luschek's rec class. She watches Gloria Mendoza as she teaches the other inmates to dance with Luschek as her dancing partner. Later, Alana is eating in the caferatia when Piper Chapman tries to recruit her for kickball. Alana however states she should not be in the vicinity of flying balls because of her broken nose. ("Break the String") Alana is doing exersice in Luschek's rec class once again. However, Marie Brock is performing break dance which Alana is not able to imitate. She tries really hard to mimic them but ends up walking out of the class. Alana is later seen during kickball training. When the inmates are deciding wether to have Piper or Badison as their captain, Alana votes for Piper. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") While in the showers, Carol Denning plays a prank on Alana, telling her she had overheard the guards talking about her getting released early for good behaviour. Alana excitedly runs to tell her grandfather, thanking Carol as she goes. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Alana is present during another kickball training. Piper is making them all run, but Madison sticks her arm out and hits Alana in the face, making her fall and breaking her nose once again. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") When Red is frustrated with Carol for abandoning her plans to murder Frieda Berlin, she complains about it at night to Alana. Alana in return tells Red about how breaking her nose multiple times has fixed her snoring, and how she lost her smell. She misses the smell of her grandpa's pie. She advices red to let go of anger, but Red ignores her advice. Then Red tells Alana that Carol was lying about the early release, and Alana shows a rare moment of anger, calling Carol a bitch. Later, when D. Stefanovic tells Red her (grand)childeren are there to visit her, Alana tells her the kosmos is rewarding her for letting go of anger. ("Double Trouble") Relationships Friends * Stephanie Hapakuka - Hapakuka and Dwight are shown to be friendly in their bunks. * Reema Pell - Hid with her during riot * Jeanie Babson - Hid with her during riot * Zirconia - became friends in medical * Red - Former Bunkmate; friends in season six * Piper Chapman - Former bunkmate Enemies * Thomas Humphrey * Ramona Contreras * Natoli - Hit her with his gun * Carmen Aziza * Madison Murphy * Carol Denning * Badison - ruined her nose * Stratman - hit her nose Trivia *Alana Dwight and her nose being repeatedly broken/hurt serves as a running gag in Orange. *She can smell through her mouth ("State of the Uterus") Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 7 Characters